


Transparent

by teamchaosprez



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Drabble, Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: A brief study into early parenting.





	Transparent

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not as into this game as i was when i first bought it when it came out but i'll never not be crying over damien bloodmarch

Death wasn’t so hard to cope with, given how well acquainted he was with it - but parenting? He had never done that before.

Lucien had not been planned, and Damien didn’t know if he was supposed to take care of a son when his other father died a week before he found out about the pregnancy and he was trying to go through his own transition. Keeping him, though, had never been a question.

Any doubts vanished from his mind the moment he looked into his son’s eyes. He was so innocent, so trusting - and Damien was ready to try.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome!


End file.
